


Drifting

by catty_the_spy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Leonard are stuck in a shuttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

They’d been drifting aimlessly for about twenty minutes and McCoy was starting to drive himself nuts with all the different ways they were going to die. Why he’d agreed to accompany Spock on this stupid mission in this stupid shuttle was a mystery – maybe Jim’s crazy was starting to rub off on him, and wasn’t that just fantastic.

Spock’s voice cut through his internal monologue. “Doctor, how would you treat a patient suffering from Andorian chicken pox?”

McCoy frowned at him. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Answer the question, please.”

McCoy shifted in his seat. “Depends. What species is the patient?”

“Human.”

“Well then, I wouldn’t have to. Andorian chicken pox doesn’t affect humans.”

Spock nodded. “And if your patient was Orion?”

McCoy had answered three more questions of a similar vein before he caught on to what Spock was doing. While the Vulcan searched for a suitable planet to land on, he was preventing the doctor from having a panic attack, the sneaky devil.

“I will be manually charting a course to Marina V,” Spock said out of the blue. “Once we have landed we will wait for the Enterprise.”

McCoy nodded, swallowing heavily, some of his earlier panic coming back to him.

Spock continued with barely a glance in his companion’s direction. “Once the shuttle has landed we will be free to move about on the planet’s surface, should you find the shuttle’s interior too…enclosed.”

McCoy nodded again, adding a mumbled “Thanks”.

Spock’s lips twitched, but he said nothing further on the subject, instead asking him about an STD Jim had picked up during their last shore leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/129015.html?thread=27888119#t27888119) comment_fic prompt. Finally posting this on AO3


End file.
